This invention is an improvement over the towel rack shelf assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,911 the same inventor which provides a plate or tray that rests directly above and in contact with a towel bar, providing a convenient storage area for bathroom articles, cosmetics and the like.
The shelf assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,911 horizontal plate or tray from the opposite ends of which depend "S"-shaped brackets that clip behind then descend ahead of the bar, curving down to terminate in forwardly facing hooked ends. The forwardly extending portion at the upper end of each bracket rests directly above the bar, positioning the under surface of the tray either in contact with or just above the bar. The close proximity of the tray to the bar renders the portions of the bar underlying the tray unusable for hanging towels.
While the shelf assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,911 offers many advantages over prior art shelving units, the same inventor has improved thereon to provide a removable towel bar shelf of simpler, unitary construction having wedge-shaped brackets that fit behind the bar and against the wall to elevate the tray above the bar to permit normal usage of the towel bar as intended, yet provide usable shelf space for storage of toiletries, and the like. In contrast to U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,911 structure, the improvement does not require the use of clips, or the like, to fasten the assembly to the bar.